The currently available spreaders with the capability of spreading moist or dry material are generally limited to large-scale devices for commercial purposes. The present invention features a small-scale spreader device for spreading such material. The unique design of the present invention allows for a smaller unit to be produced. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the present invention is small and simplistic in design, easy to use, robust, and versatile.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.